A Mermaid's Tale
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: A cheery mermaid prince meets a moody, unsocial human prince? What do you think this is, the yaoi version of Little Mermaid?     Of course not...its something better...    Pairings inside if you didn't get the first and main one from the characters picked


Alex: (Jumps out of no where) Hey guys, what's up? For those who know me…long time no see and for those who don't…holler at ya cause I'm bringing to you live and in the drive TyKa fic that I know your going to want to take a dip in the sea after reading this.. trust me on that one. Anyways…I want to introduce the guest stars on here…say hello to the blade breakers everyone.

(Crowd cheers)

Blade breakers: Hi…

Alex: Alright…now that everyone is hollered at and introduced…since I'm tired from writing the story, the blade breakers will do the rest for me… (Sips on cold lemonade and relaxes in the shade)

Blade breakers: Yeah…wait…what?

Alex: Come on guys…we ain't got whole day so hop to it…

Blade breakers: (grumbles and does what he says)

Kai: Animeyaoimaster does not own the show Beyblade or the characters from Beyblade used in the story…

Tyson: This contains yaoi; shonen ai, a bit of Yuri and a hint of hete so if you don't like any of these, click out of this!

Ray: Please read and comment afterwards as we just love to hear from you...although flames aren't nice so leave those out please…

Alex: That's all…okay, so let's get this show on the road… (Disappears in a cloud of smoke)

Blade breakers: (confused then shrugs and got make out with their partners in some empty rooms)

**A Mermaid's Tale**

**Chapter 1**: **Kidnapped?**

"You shouldn't be lurking out so far from the palace your highness…"

Tyson froze and cursed silently, turning around and glaring heatedly at one of his personal bodyguards, Max Tate, who was hired by his mother to watch over him closely and protect him from harm. The blonde returned the glare with a bored expression as he was used to the other's glares already from having watched him from when he was small and getting them almost everyday and leaned more on one of the huge boulders that littered the sea floor, his tail swishing lazily to and fro beside him like a cat.

The bluenette really thought that was a good way to describe him from how he used to watch the blonde sometimes, a feline that was hyperactive and friendly at times but also sly and slick like an eel when certain situations came across which was pretty often recently. Fortunately this wasn't one of them and so he didn't have to worry about being interrogated secretly…though he still was being suspicious as he didn't want to release_ too_ much information.

"What are you doing here, Tate? Shouldn't you be roaming the city looking for a good mate for you by now?"

"As tempting as your suggestion sounds, protecting you is a virtue as not only do I escape your mother's wrath but to also make sure one of my best pals don't destroy the city on one of his 'trips'." Max replied without skipping a beat, cracking a smile when the other pouted cutely at the accusation and looked away. If Tyson wasn't like a little brother to him -an annoying little brother- then he would have been one of the bluenette's pursuers by now, trying to claim the mischievous but beautiful imp of a mermaid for himself. Although he probably wouldn't have had such luck as the others even with how close he was to the prince as the boy was so oblivious that he still thought it to be feelings of friendship when one of his pursuers literally cried his heart out to him in front of the court; He was literally that thick headed…although that was a good thing sometimes. Max laughed to himself as he recalled a certain mermaid prince who had fallen head over heels for the bluenette at first sight and had left home with more than a broken heart. That had been worth the scolding after he had set the octopus on him after finding him with one of Tyson's underwear.

What a pervert that one had been…

Tyson folded his arms and glared at one of the small version of the sea boulders, his long turquoise colored scaled tail whipping behind him angrily. He had been planning all week to go to the surface today -he had even waited that long to make his move despite him being a bit impatient- but there was no way he could go now if Max was here. And to think, he went to a good spot too…

"But I'm not giving up just yet…even if it takes all day, I am going to go to the surface again and no one is going to stop me…' He thought with a determined expression. Glancing over his shoulder secretly to see if Max was still off guard – although it was a bit unlikely that he would be completely- and dwelling in his thoughts, he swam away quickly upwards as fast as he could, giving another burst of speed as he heard the blonde finally catching up to date and swimming up to try to catch him. Tyson didn't doubt he would as Max was notorious for his lightening fast speed to take down an enemy and although he wasn't one, he was just important. That was one of the reasons why he was hired to watch over Tyson. But he wasn't going to give up because of that, giving another extra burst of speed despite how his body was straining a bit and crashing through the surface, landing perfectly in a…net? Tyson panicked as he realized he couldn't get out after trying to squirm away free and that he was being lifted up, calming a bit when he saw Max hanging on his tail before panicking again when he realized the blonde couldn't let go without letting him go into the clutches of the humans on board of the massive ship.

And if it wasn't obvious, Max wasn't going to do that anytime soon or to word it better...ever…which Tyson couldn't allow his friend to do.

Shaking his tail earnestly to try to lose his persistent bodyguard, he glanced up nervously as they were getting closer to being exposed and probably 'played' with. He had heard from his grandfather that one of the reasons why mermaids cleared away from the humans was because of the history way back in ancient time when a young female mermaid was captured by a human and was made into his 'toy'. Back then Tyson was too young to comprehend such info but now that he was much older, he was seriously worrying that he would end up just the same way now even though he wasn't a female. How what was supposed to be a good day turn out so bad?

Sighing and getting his nerves under control a bit to think, he again tried to get the other to drop off and prevent from sharing his fate. If he was going to raped then so be it but do not hurt his friends or family or anyone else close to him else you will have a very angry mermaid prince on your hands that although flinches at blood, is not afraid to send you sleeping with the fishes permanently.

"Maxie, let go…" the bluenette insisted, looking back and forth between the approaching end of the line and his friend who still hadn't loosen up even the slightest. As expected the blonde shook his head and tightened his grip, earning a frustrated sigh from the other that he would have smiled at if the situation wasn't so serious. He did not need Maxie's stubbornness right now…

"Let go Max, that's an order…"

Max reared back as if stung, not expecting that from the prince who treated his servants like long lost friends and subconsciously loosened his hold, giving his highness the chance to use all his strength and throw him off and into the rushing seas with a splash that the bluenette flinched from.

He was sure going to feel that in the morning…

However he never got the chance to check if his friend was alright after falling from such a high distance for he was staring at equally staring men that had on scraggy clothes and red handkerchiefs that was tied somewhere on their bodies. Minutes passed as the humans stared in shock at their unexpected catch until Tyson began to feel quite awkward and nervous, shifting in his uncomfortable position in the slightly smelly net that reminded him of fish. The action set the humans off as they came closer for a good look, some feeling his arm as if testing to see if he was real and one daring to try and snake his hand up to his nipples. He quickly batted it away and crept back in disgust and horror with a slight flush on his face from being molested so quickly, flushing darker as he saw a strange twinkle in the man's eye.

Somehow that twinkle seemed to unnerve him more than was necessary…

Fortunately a loud booming voice cut through the air like a knife and the men retreated and carried on with their earlier duties as if there wasn't a mermaid right in front of them and in their grasp just to investigate and 'investigate'. He didn't doubt that the second one was going through most of their minds now and wouldn't try doing just that the next time their –what Tyson summed up to be- their captain. Said captain looked at the men suspiciously before turning to him, eyes widening before smirking slyly with that strange twinkle in his eye. Somehow this one seemed more dangerous than the last one he got and he was afraid of what that twinkle meant.

"Well…well, seems we've got a lovely lady fish upon our board men. And what may malady's name be?" the captain asked, scratching at his red beard idly and inching closer and closer as if he couldn't see what he was doing. Apparently he hadn't considered that even though he looked like he had eyes, he didn't know how to use them and…did he just call him a LADY?

"Who the hell are you calling Lady? I'm a guy doofus…"Tyson replied venomously, forgetting his current predicament and that he was unwillingly in their grasp to do what ever they wanted to him without his permission whatsoever, even kill and eat him for their dinner.

He could not believe that they had dared to call him lady was all on his mind, foam starting to grow on his mouth as he growled louder and louder as if he was an angry Doberman who had been teased endlessly by a red bearded captain monkey and he was hungry for some monkey meat in some stew. The captain frowned in response and shook his head in disbelief before staring at the mermaid prince intensely, frowning deeper than before and looking a bit disgusted and turned off.

Tyson smirked triumphantly at the expression and leaned back, looking quite smug despite the aching in his legs from resting on the hard and slightly dirty net that kept digging into him for so long. Even if he couldn't eat the monkey, he could make sure the monkey thought twice before messing with him…

"He could make a fine price for those royal pansies at that little town of theirs…I'm sure they could be interested in whatever as long as it was cute and vulnerable. Maybe even get some off our backs for awhile with this one…alright, little fishy since we men only do chicks, you'll have another master to 'toy' as much as you ant with him. Wouldn't you like that?" the captain replied, going in a squeaky voice at the end as if he was talking to a little baby or a kid.

On second thought, grilled monkey head sounded nice with a side dish of monkey brain because it's so small…

Tyson growled in response and turned away, folding his arms and staring out to sea sadly as he didn't want the humans to get the pleasure how they affected him. They would probably coo over him like mutant doves and try to 'touch' him even though he was male and not female. Sighing in frustration and sorrow he tried to spot his friend and body guard Max from far away, giving up a minute of searching and allowing himself to cry silently. He didn't want to become a 'toy' for some strange human…he just wanted to go home to his mom and fool around with Max again like they were old friends and not prince and personal bodyguard. He wanted to play hide and seek with him again, play sea tennis and even argue who got the last sea egg pudding. The bluenette just wanted that all back, the freedom and the knowledge that he was safe even though it was annoying sometimes but at least he was safe. How he wished he could turn back time…

"Hey don't worry…we'll soon be there in a few days little fishy so you can have your 'playtime' okay?" the monkey interjected, interrupting his thoughts and day dreams and even dared to but a hand on his shoulder.

The prince growled in response and slapped the hand away as if it burned him, continuing to sulk in his self pity and ignoring the rest of the men who were chattering away normally and the monkey…err…captain shouting commands at his men. He soon slipped away to the darkness that he accepted with open arms, the events of the day and the shock of being captured and taken away starting to wear on him. He didn't know what happened next or what happened while he was sleeping but the next thing he knew, he was to his relief in a bathtub with water –he was feeling a little thirsty- and to his horror with someone else.

Can't a prince mermaid get a break when there are horny, heterosexual men are around?

Apparently not…

He sighed and punched the other in the face when he felt a hand try to snake up to his nipples again, throwing the unconscious body out and leaning back to fully relax in the tub. If he was going to be stuck here for the next few days he might as well make it the best one before he became a 'pet' for some strange and probably creepy master. Besides…what else could happen that would be worse than this?

'I apparently spoke too soon…aw man…'

**End of Chapter 1**

Alex: Later and don't forget to leave a comment~

Blade Breakers: (mouths too stuffed with pastries to say goodbye) (waves bye instead)


End file.
